<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinosaur Hoodies by UM1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148307">Dinosaur Hoodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1'>UM1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable dinosaur hoodie alert, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, But actually it's fluff haha, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Geonhak takes care of Dongju, Hyung line are the party hosts, Implied Rawoong, It's Dongju's birthday!, Karaoke, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UM1/pseuds/UM1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going all dressed up like that?", Dongju hears as he's leaving to go to a trashy university party.</p><p>The thing is... Dongju hates parties. Especially when they end up on his birthday. But he made a promise to his upperclassman Geonhak, who he has a little crush on, so he has to go no matter what. With Keonhee and Hwanwoong's help, of course.</p><p>The only requirement is: no one can know about his birthday. Or he'd much rather prefer staying cosy in his bed wearing his dinosaur hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinosaur Hoodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for coming in! I hope you have a good time reading!</p><p>(Oh god, there was a paragraph missing all along! I don't know what happened, so, if by chance, you're back here, I hope you can enjoy all of this to the fullest. I'm so sorry!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock on the bedside table hit 9 pm. Dongju was reluctant to move from his bed, where he was laying since he got home, but, if he didn’t leave and go to Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s dormitory soon, they would invade his place instead and begin a rescue and search operation for the birthday boy. There are two birthday boys living in this dorm, though.</p><p>“Where are you going all dressed up like that?”, his twin Dongmyeong asked, noticing that Dongju had changed from his oversized lime hoodie into another one in the exact same colour. The only difference was the little embroidered dinosaur on the one he was wearing. He had the same jeans on, though. Somehow, that must mean he’s going out in Dong language.</p><p>“I told you I was going to a party today, didn’t I?”, the younger answered, already opening the front door to leave.</p><p>“But it’s your birthday!”, Dongmyeong said with a sad face. “And it’s <em>my</em> birthday too! Are you really going to leave your beloved brother behind to go celebrate with some drunkards?”</p><p>“But I promised I was going to the next party of my degree. It’s not my fault it’s today”, the other replied, then looking sideways to his brother. “And weren’t you going to meet with the band anyways?”</p><p>“But… but at least we could have dinner together and sing happy birthday…”, Dongmyeong said, stumbling over his words.</p><p>“Leave that for Sunday when we go to grandma’s. I really have to go now, ok?”, Dongju cut the dialogue short, as he already felt his phone buzzing with one message after the other.</p><p>“Have fun without me, then… just don’t blackout or end up in someone else’s house, or something”, the older brother said with sarcasm, but always caring about his little brother.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure. Happy birthday, idiot”, Dongju rolled his eyes and closed the door. In reality, he definitely wasn’t a fan of parties, particularly those filled with people he doesn’t even know (though he probably should), with too much alcohol and god knows what more to the mix. But, a promise is a promise, especially when he made it to his upperclassman. The one who helped him out on campus on his first day as a freshman, before he had made any friends in his class who could guide him around, or at least get lost with. So, to pay back his kindness, barely showing his existence in a trashy university party the hyung invited him to was the least he could do. To make things better, Keonhee and Hwanwoong will be there, so it’s not as rubbish. Maybe more of a dumpster fire.</p><p>“Where are you going dressed up like that?”, Keonhee asked as soon as Dongju stepped inside his dorm.</p><p>“Isn’t this enough?”, Dongju asked, annoyed, as if the answer was an obvious yes.</p><p>“You’re going to see Leedo and you didn’t even change your clothes after the last period?”, Hwanwoong complained, tying his shoes.</p><p>“Hey! I changed my hoodie!”, Dongju said, pouting as he looked at the dinosaur on it. “And who the hell is Leedo?”</p><p>Hwanwoong and Keonhee looked at each other in disbelief. Son Dongju can’t be this dense, he <em>has</em> to be in denial.</p><p>“Are you for real? You’re always staring at him in the canteen and you don’t even know his nickname?”, Hwanwoong asked.</p><p>“Wait… Geonhak?”, Dongju said, squinting judgmentally. There’s no way the two were this perceptive to find out he does have a little crush on their hyung. It’s not so little to go unnoticed, after all.</p><p>“So you admit you <em>do</em> stare at him all the time”, Keonhee stated, pointing at Dongju as if he was sentencing him for his crimes.</p><p>“Not my fault he’s the only attractive one around”, Dongju admitted in a sassy tone, making the other guys cackle as if they were offended.</p><p>“Well, talk for yourself”, Keonhee added.</p><p>“Anyways, let’s see if we have anything that fits you”, Hwanwoong interrupted, dragging Dongju and Keonhee into the bedroom.</p><p>“Guys, please. I don’t even want to be there”, Dongju whined, plopping on the bed.</p><p>“Shhh. You’re gonna party like it’s your birthday”, Keonhee said.</p><p>“Which it actually is”, Hwanwoong added while making a mess inside his wardrobe, a pile of clothes on the beds, a chaotic scenario of a revolution of fabrics.</p><p>After much research, deliberation, and, of course, reluctant trying on of clothes, Dongju ended up with Keonhee’s silky white shirt, which looked slightly loose on his smaller body. Hwanwoong strongly insisted on adding one of his harnesses to the look and only succeeded because the birthday boy accepted the simplest one, with only two straps stuck to a thin waist belt. Yet, still the same jeans he wore during whole day.</p><p>“Now look at you, our new Casanova”, Hwanwoong told Dongju, showing him to the mirror while laughing.</p><p>Seeing his reflection, the pampered up boy realized the look wasn’t as risky as he thought. Perhaps Hwanwoong and Keonhee had mercy on his sanity, or just didn’t want to get their asses kicked. Keonhee was also wearing a shirt and Hwanwoong had a whole harness situation going on, so he’ll be disguised.</p><p>They all looked like k-pop idol wannabes straight out of Tiktok, but just a night won’t hurt. In the back of his mind, Dongju always wanted to try something of this style. He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.</p><p>“You’ll get a pass for today”, Dongju admitted, ignoring what Hwanwoong just said and making them even more excited over their masterpiece of a work, that wasn’t but two pieces of clothes put together.</p><p>All of them were leaving the bedroom after the quest was complete, but Dongju slowed his pace as he noticed makeup left on the dresser.</p><p>Well, since they’re going extra for the night, why not go all in?</p><p>Dongju has always loved makeup. Ever since they were kids, both him and his brother loved messing around with their mother’s makeup. And he knew he had skill for it, but he never got a proper opportunity to show more than basic daily makeup.</p><p>
  <em>Do it for Geonhak. Or whatever.</em>
</p><p>And that’s how the three wasted almost another half hour with makeup. Keonhee and Hwanwoong only stood by watching Dongju carefully adding sparkles to his face, as his expression gradually got less tense, his reluctance to go out fading away a little.</p><p>☆</p><p>The trio quickly walked to the bar without wearing a proper coat for the January cold, trying to not think much of it, because, following Hwanwoong and Keonhee’s motto, <em>a hoe never gets cold</em>. In fact, they wouldn’t need a jacket inside anyways, though Dongju already hated not feeling comfortable at all. And it only got worse once he saw the crowd that was gathered from far away.</p><p>Maybe staying with Dongmyeong would have been much better. They could’ve gone to the theatre and watch whatever musical was being performed. But, well... he made a promise to the man he wants to impress. And at least he feels cute that night. That’s how he’s trying to keep himself motivated, though these words only get less convincing every time he repeats them in his head.</p><p>The other two were already too excited, singing along to the music playing loud inside the bar, as they tried to find other classmates in between the sea of people. Dongju only really talked to Keonhee and Hwanwoong, so he was only being dragged around.</p><p>To him, it was better like that. No one had to know who he was, much less that his birthday was today. He wanted to able to enjoy some of this, drink some of that, and vibe with the music just like his laidback friends do. Otherwise, the noise would start to become unbearable, the place way too suffocating, the disco lights would make him feel dizzy, the-</p><p>“Dongju! You came!”, a familiar deep voice said from behind the boy.</p><p>Somehow, Geonhak always shows up in the right time to calm Dongju down.  Always. He’s most likely unaware of that, but the way his intimidating face softens when he talks to Dongju, as if he was a life-long friend, gives the youngest immense comfort.</p><p>“I told you I would”, he shyly replied, noticing the simple outfit the hyung was wearing: jeans and a tucked in white t-shirt. Nothing different about his dark hair or anything. Keonhee and Hwanwoong dressed him all up for everybody else to be dressed this casually? Hypocrites.</p><p>Still, even with nothing special about Geonhak’s outfit, the clothes he wore were pretty skin tight, emphasizing his toned body. <em>A tease</em>, Dongju thought.</p><p>“If you need anything, just look for me. Or you can talk to Youngjo or Seoho here”, Geonhak added to his kindness. Dongju greeted the other two hyungs he remembers from the first day introductions.</p><p>“Also, happy birthday!”, Geonhak congratulated, handing a small card to Dongju. “Use this to get free drinks for you and your friends.”</p><p>“Thank you, Geonhak-hyung!”, Dongju replied with a smile he doesn’t show everyone that often.</p><p>“You can call me Leedo”, the other said, being dragged by his friends toward the karaoke booths.</p><p>Geonhak knows about his birthday? Dongju almost ran away from the party minutes before, and the other guy was out there only showing more kindness. He feels like his stubbornness to enjoy the moment is becoming unfair.</p><p>“Exchanging phone numbers already?!”, Keonhee said, showing up with Hwanwoong after disappearing for a while somewhere in the dance floor.</p><p>“This you see, my friends”, Dongju started, with a proud face as he showed the card in between his index and middle finger. “This is what’s gonna make this night worth it.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me…”, Hwanwoong said, his mouth opened in anticipation.</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>”, the youngest finished, sliding the card to the bartender, as if he was a usual client and obviously drank alcohol every day.</p><p>“So this is what you get for crushing on a hyung?”, Keonhee asked, already jumping around. “Thanks Leedo-hyung!”</p><p>Leedo waved from the distance. It was always a pleasure to make his dongsaengs feel happy and welcomed.</p><p>“Using our free passes just for a pretty boy?”, Youngjo provoked, hitting Geonhak on the back.</p><p>“Shut up. You can barely keep it inside your pants for Hwanwoong”, Geonhak shamelessly said.</p><p>“Excuse me?”, Youngjo pretended he was shocked at the words.</p><p>“You two really have nothing else to do but break the dongsaeng’s hearts, do you?”, Seoho asked, with his usual sketchy expression.</p><p>“You close your goddamn mouth. The only reason why we’re going to the booths is because some girl wanted to ‘<em>sing along to your beautiful voice’</em>”, Geonhak mocked, both him and Youngjo playing with their hands to mimic a make out session.</p><p>The three were already fairly advanced on the alcohol situation. That’s the only reason why Geonhak was able to talk to Dongju with such ease, otherwise, he would have to wait to build up the courage. It might not seem like it from his looks, but he’s too shy for his own good. What’s more, the youngest looked gorgeous with that white shirt shining with the disco lights along with the delicate harness showing his thin waist. Geonhak also noticed his makeup, which looked perfect for his face. Sort of fitting for Dongju’s delicate style. Could he have done it by himself?</p><p>Geonhak’s staring a bit too much. Where are the other two idiots? <em>Ah, shit</em>.</p><p>☆</p><p>One cup down. Let’s dance like we know the whole choreography to the best hits of the moment, while practically screaming the lyrics. Hwanwoong made a show by himself, as would be expected, while Keonhee and Dongju followed somehow without missing a beat.</p><p>Some more cups down. Let’s try some karaoke to legendary trot songs, Keonhee’s speciality. The three were being so loud, one could tell exactly which booth they were using. From the dance floor.</p><p>Lord knows how many more down. They were all smiles, stupid jokes and oversharing. Dongju doesn’t get tipsy easily, but he finally felt comfortable with doing whatever he wanted to, either dancing with a timid smile on his face, or singing until his voice died out. Even both at the same time. Everyone else was having fun and didn’t care about anything else. He finally started to find some weird comfort in that messy atmosphere, like he could do anything and he’d always be cheered on.</p><p>“Guys! Youngjo calls, duty calls!”, Hwanwoong yelled in between the loud music, pointing at the oldest hyung, who was making the people from their degree gather at the balcony over the dancefloor.</p><p>“Free shots!”, Keonhee cheered, as if he had wasted a single penny on drinks on that night.</p><p>A bunch of familiar faces where gathered around a table. Shot glasses were full and the three hyungs were waiting for everyone to come, thinking they’re the most generous upperclassmen a student could ever find.</p><p>“Gentlepeople! Raise your cups. This one goes to all the pretty faces of our degree”, Youngjo started his usual speech.</p><p>“HELL YEAH”, Seoho exclaimed, too obnoxiously loud. Blame it on the bottles and on the karaoke girl.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Seoho, I’m not talking about you”, the oldest joked, easily making everyone laugh.</p><p>Dongju looked at Geonhak, in line with the other two hyungs, who seemed to lead a whole secret party to overthrow the student council. The other reciprocated the eye contact, gesturing a toast, dedicating the shot to the boy.</p><p>“Let’s wing this semester!”, Youngjo shouted, and all the people gathered immediately started singing a funny tune before drinking.</p><p>Dongju had no idea what the lyrics were, so he just stared at everyone looking confused. Geonhak found that insanely cute, so he was singing proudly with a wholesome smile, slightly scrunching his nose.</p><p>Everyone who could grab a glass drank the shot. While their friends were busy exaggerating the burn of the alcohol, Geonhak and Dongju were constantly exchanging gazes.</p><p>“I say you jump on him already”, Keonhee told Dongju, noticing what was happening. Dongju hit him in response.</p><p>"Also! Everyone congratulate our freshman Dongju for his birthday!", Youngjo added with all the kindness showing in his eyes, no intention of humiliating the younger one.</p><p>On the other hand, the birthday boy was stabbing him with his eyes. Everything was going amazing, until he had to mention <em>that</em>. Dongju hates being the centre of the attention.</p><p>“Yeah! We should do something to celebrate”, Geonhak continued. Dongju might jump on his crush about now, just like Keonhee said. To kiss that mouth shut.</p><p>“How about a lap dance?”, Seoho suggested. Because of course he did.</p><p>“A WHAT?”, Dongju panicked at his friends.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s tradition”, Hwanwoong clarified, raising his shoulders.</p><p>“AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT, YOU JERKS”, the poor boy kept on yelling.</p><p>“Come on now, birthbabe. Who do you want to dance for you?”, Seoho continued, holding Dongju’s shoulders and showing him all the people.</p><p>“It seems like Leedo is going to be the one jumping on him instead”, Keonhee snickered to Hwanwoong.</p><p>Dongju was extremely uncomfortable with the situation, but he tried to take everything as lightly as he could. He let his eyes travel from one face to the other, until they stopped where it was obvious. Geonhak. When they established eye contact again, Geonhak slightly flinched, which everybody noticed.</p><p>“Oh! Leedo? You choose him?”, Seoho asked.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll go”, Geonhak said, satisfied but not showing it, stepping forward.</p><p>“Oh shit, he’s really gonna jump on him”, Hwanwoong said, both him and Keonhee shocked that everything is actually going in Dongju’s favour.</p><p>“We have a volunteer everyone!”, Youngjo announced, as people cheered or gasped at the event.</p><p>They quickly grabbed a chair for Dongju and he sat on it, convincing himself he should be thankful for the fact his crush is going to literally body roll all over him. It’ll be really sexy if Geonhak actually knows how to do it. What if he doesn’t?</p><p>Geonhak seemed confident with the situation. He was only selected twice before, both by Youngjo and Seoho, because everyone else was too intimidated to do so, despite his sex appeal. But he does think he can do such a thing pretty well. After all, Kehlani was playing, everybody would’ve forgotten about this lap dance by tomorrow and he has enough alcohol in his bloodstream to make it easier, what could go wrong?</p><p>“Are you okay with this?”, the oldest asked with his low voice, towering over Dongju. The other just nodded, not wanting to think much of it.</p><p>Geonhak started dancing slowly in front of the birthday boy, moving his body with ease, while the people around would go crazy, even though the lap part of the dance didn’t even start. Dongju was impressed with the way he could move his hips with such control and sensuality, not even knowing where to look. That hot body wasn’t for nothing after all, and he’s now more than thankful for the choice of tight clothes.</p><p>“Come on! Don’t you know how to move that ass?”, Seoho said, making everyone laugh again.</p><p>“Shake what your momma gave you!”, Youngjo added. Geonhak gave them both a threatening look for breaking his focus. More laughs were calling more people.</p><p>The disco lights might be swinging on the dancefloor, but the spotlight is on the balcony, Geonhak stealing all of it, making the music his own tempo. Dongju’s attention was concentrated on the hyung’s hands, caressing his own body seductively over his clothes, which didn’t even seem to be necessary at that point, from the way his touches delineated every shape.</p><p>Letting the attention plus his friends’ motivating and dirty cheers get to his head, Geonhak slowly started taking his tight t-shirt off, making some high pitched screeches be heard, showing only a bit of his skin before abruptly stopping the movement and letting his clothes cover him up again. Showing everything for everyone to see is just too easy. It takes the flavour out of it. That’s Leedo’s style.</p><p><em>He really is a goddamn tease</em>, Dongju thought. Or said. He can’t really tell with the dizziness he started to feel.</p><p>Finally approaching the one that’s sitting, Geonhak touched Dongju’s chin for them to make eye contact. Lust was showing on the oldest’s sharp eyes, but on Dongju’s, not so much anymore. The youngest could barely keep looking up, not because of how attractive the other is, not because of the heat that increases as Geonhak finally rolls on his lap.</p><p>Alcohol doesn’t really influence Dongju’s mind or temper, but when he starts feeling it, he gets extremely dizzy, not aware of how much he actually drinks. That was happening at that moment, the previous shots being the last straw, and the current situation not helping at all. Geonhak was all over him, the lights were spinning too fast, the hollering was becoming way too loud, more and more people were coming to check what was happening, all eyes on him…</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look at me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop yelling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hate this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I might pass out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Geonhak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t do this</em>
</p><p>Hwanwoong and Keonhee stopped hyping them up as soon as they noticed how Dongju was looking at them in desperation. They know him well enough to know something went really wrong and he needs help immediately.</p><p>
  <em>HwanHee rescue operation: start</em>
</p><p>Hwanwoong ordered Keonhee to grab a chair, and, after he did so, Hwanwoong dragged a surprised Youngjo and threw him onto the chair, saying:</p><p>“It’s not your birthday, but you’re getting this cake.”</p><p>Hwanwoong started moving sexily over Youngjo, who could barely process whatever the fuck was happening, while Keonhee was screeching as loud as he could to turn everyone’s attention to them. Hwanwoong’s moves were a lot more daring and eye catching, so was the fact that he was doing that to their oldest hyung. <em>Scandalous</em>! Hwanwoong is famous for his dance moves and everyone loves to gossip about those two. So, just like that, Dongju and Leedo had no eyes on them anymore.</p><p>Geonhak had sobered up immediately seeing Dongju struggle.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dongju?”, he asked with his voice softened with worry, the intoxicating gaze he had seconds before completely gone.</p><p>“I need to get out of here”, Dongju managed to say, closing his eyes to calm down and concentrate on his breathing.</p><p>Geonhak helped him get up and walk outside unnoticed through the staff’s corridors. Checking how the boy was trembling with cold and barely able to walk, he knew he couldn’t leave him alone on that night.</p><p>“Drink this”, he said, giving water to Dongju and moving the messy hair out of his eyes, carefully enough to not smudge the eyeshadow. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I’m gonna pass out”, the youngest said, still feeling his head spinning, which made him grip closer to Geonhak and lay his head on his wide shoulders.</p><p>“You can’t, you’ll wake up feeling worse”, Geonhak said, picking Dongju’s head back up, cupping his face to look directly at his eyes. “How much did you drink?”</p><p>“It’s not the drinks…”, Dongju managed to say, looking away. With those words, the other noticed how irregular his breathing was and fully understood the situation.</p><p>“Hold onto me. I’m taking you to a safe place.”</p><p>☆</p><p>Geonhak took Dongju to his dorm, helping him walk all the way there. Thankfully, the youngest was quickly calming down after they left the packed bar, so he could perfectly walk by himself, but he didn’t leave Geonhak’s warm embrace. The other noticed that, since he didn’t need to use much strength anymore, but he didn’t say a thing. He thought it was absolutely adorable and dangerous. Dangerous because he could start attacking his cute face with little kisses at any minute</p><p>Dongju will have to apologize to Dongmyeong because he did end up in someone else’s house, like he said. Well, he doesn’t have to apologize if he doesn’t know about it.</p><p>The oldest gave up his bed for Dongju, though the other didn’t really want to sleep. He was instead worried about the fact that he was in his crush’s house, plus, being basically dragged all the way there. He’s pretty sure he watched some drama like this before, but, unlike the characters, he’s not very good with apologizing.</p><p>“I made you miss the rest of the party…”, Dongju tried.</p><p>“No problem, Dongju. I go to every single one of them anyways. Getting home early for once doesn’t hurt”, Geonhak said, looking for something inside his wardrobe. “Sorry for making you go through all of this.”</p><p>“No, no! I only came here because I wanted to. It’s okay, Geonhak-hyung. Uh... Leedo-hyung, I mean”, Dongju shyly said.</p><p>Geonhak laughed at the cute mistake, handing Dongju one of his black hoodies that look all the same.</p><p>“I’ll let you call me Geonhak. It’s cute”, he said, keeping his eyes low to the hoodie he had in hand. Saying that, he did his little habit of scrunching his nose when he laughs over something adorable. Dongju took that as evidence that Kim Geonhak is a fallen angel, admiring how his eyes smile and his voice gets softer. It seems the buff scary hyung is too shy to look at him in the eyes now, despite the fact they were getting heated up minutes before.</p><p>Dongju accepted Geonhak’s clothes, forever thankful for the fact the other chose a hoodie over anything else. There’s nothing more comfortable and warm for winter than a soft hoodie. And that one was really oversized for Dongju. It made Geonhak’s heart skip a beat over how tiny he imagined he would look. And it also smelled like Geonhak. It made Dongju’s heart skip a beat because it would feel like hugging him.</p><p>However, the best detail on the hoodie was the tiny embroidered dinosaur that made Dongju realize they had matching clothes all along.</p><p>“I’ll leave so you can change”, Geonhak said, heading to the door with his ears blushing red. He found it strange because they never blushed while he was doing the lap dance.</p><p>“No, wait! I need your help with this”, Dongju said, pulling the harness that was tied in the back, where he couldn’t reach by himself.</p><p>The tension became massive again with Geonhak untying Dongju’s harness behind his back. They were on each other’s arms up until now, but now it feels like the overwhelming desire both felt inside the bar, dissimulated or not. For how long will they ignore what happened at the party? Both are thinking the same thing, but are incapable of speaking up about it, as they are both terribly awkward with words.</p><p>Geonhak is worried he scared Dongju by being a little too straight forward. Well, everyone can agree that a lap dance is pretty straight to the point. That’s definitely not what he wanted to go for with Dongju, but he didn’t have a choice but to impress him that way. He initially thought of gifting him a plushie keychain and maybe a kiss on the forehead for his birthday, if he was lucky. Not a cock-driven performance.</p><p>Dongju, on the other hand, had Keonhee’s and Hwanwoong’s advice on loop playing inside his head. They always tell him to relax a little more and have fun without thinking too much about the consequences, as long as he stays safe. After all, these are the only years when he can afford to do that. And he does understand Geonhak might be starting to feel self-conscious about what he did before.</p><p>Geonhak carefully slid each strap of the harness off Dongju’s body. Soon after he finished, the youngest already missed the other’s touch. The heat of the closeness made them recall each movement and touch of the dance. They want it back. If it wasn’t for all the fuss caused by the annoying bystanders who aren’t relevant to their story, maybe they could’ve found out the outcome of the plot.</p><p>But now they’re alone and the cold is only outside. In silence. They’re looking at each other the same way they did under the colourful disco lights, looking pretty with their clothes and silhouettes glimmering.</p><p>“Wanna finish what we started?”, Geonhak asked, knowing he was risking it all in that sentence and in giving up to his desire, but what hasn’t he risked tonight, anyways?</p><p>Dongju nodded yes to the voice that made him shiver. The voice that lured him into fervour. “No more dancing, though.”</p><p>No more teasing. No more eyes on them. Only eyes on each other.</p><p>The hoodie was forgotten in a corner. Geonhak trusted Dongju’s glittery eyes and lead him to their very first kiss. Each other’s embrace gave them the utmost comfort, defeating the cosiest hoodie that could ever exist. Even those with embroidered dinosaurs.</p><p>They felt safe with each other, so close to one another. They didn’t know if this was going to be a onetime thing or not, but they didn’t want to leave each other’s arms. Practically all they knew about each other, they were learning kiss after kiss. Geonhak’s soft and careful touch was teaching Dongju how he’s actually a very gentle, caring and sensitive man. Dongju’s eagerness in between the kisses was showing Geonhak how passionate and loving he is behind all the shyness and apparent lack of interest.</p><p>And the tension was being relieved. Geonhak was grabbing Dongju’s waist like he always wanted, wishing to feel skin instead of the silk of the shirt, and the other could finally feel the oldest’s body however he wanted, the tight t-shirt gone somewhere unknown. He isn’t even sure if he took the other’s t-shirt off himself because the way Geonhak kisses is so exciting and distracting, Dongju was acting on instinct at that point.</p><p>Nevertheless, despite being Dongju’s birthday, none of them seemed to be willing to take it too far. And both understood it without the need of awkward words. They didn’t want to risk letting any of those thrilling moments be forgotten by tomorrow, since they were actually a drunk mess after all.</p><p>Anyways, going all in right away takes the flavour out of it. Right, Kim Geonhak?</p><p>“You undress me, I dress you”, Geonhak with no shirt said, helping Dongju put on the big hoodie over Keonhee’s shirt. He scrunched his nose again at the satisfied face the other made hugging himself and feeling comfy in the dinosaur hoodie.</p><p><em>Geonhak’s hoodie</em>.</p><p>And Geonhak’s kisses. The hyung ended up parting Dongju’s hair and kissing his forehead, like he imagined for a lucky birthday gift. Dongju whined like a baby, but he couldn’t hide the contented smile on his face. How does the boy feel knowing first-hand that the one hyung who denies affection all the time is actually a big lovey-dovey teddy bear?</p><p>“Sorry I smudged all of your makeup. It was really pretty on you. Did you do it yourself?”, Geonhak asked, looking for tissues to try to help Dongju clean it. As if that would be effective at all.</p><p>Dongju got really surprised by the interest Geonhak showed on that. It was attractive, almost. After all, he didn’t add all of that sparkle for nothing.</p><p>“Yeah, I did. And don’t worry, it’s not my makeup anyways, otherwise I’d make you pay”, he said, sassily, as usual.</p><p>“Pay?”, Geonhak asked with an eyebrow raised, ready to try to clean the other’s face.</p><p>“Well… I guess smudging my lipstick on you isn’t that much of a waste”, Dongju admitted with a knowing pouty smile.</p><p>“I would pay for you to waste some more anyways”, the other replied, noticing how his own lips are tinted too.</p><p>These two express love in really peculiar ways. Even when Geonhak boops Dongju’s nose because he’s complaining tissues only won’t clean makeup, ending with the youngest biting the other’s hands. In their language, somehow that is love.</p><p>☆</p><p>When Dongmyeong woke up on the next day, he found Dongju passed out on the sofa. He was wearing strange clothes and waking him up felt like a crime when he was sleeping so peacefully in such an uncomfortable position. However, it was more than time to move, because teachers don’t care about hangovers or comfortable stolen hoodies.</p><p>“Long night?”, Dongmyeong said out loud at Dongju’s ear to wake him up. He got whines in response.</p><p>“At least you didn’t end up in someone else’s house. But you ended up with someone else’s clothes, I see”, he continued, pointing at the black hoodie that looks way too oversized on Dongju. And smells completely different.</p><p>“This is mine, don’t you see?”, Dongju protested, showing the embroidered dinosaur.</p><p>“And you think your twin brother doesn’t know you?”, the other said, throwing the lime dinosaur hoodie Keonhee brought earlier onto Dongju’s face. He had forgotten about it when they left to the party. Thinking of which, he has to give back Hwanwoong and Keonhee’s clothes. And Geonhak’s hoodie. Eventually.</p><p>But the lime dinosaur hoodie? Dongju doesn’t need it anymore. He only cares about Geonhak’s black hoodie he’s wearing. And he can’t wait to see him today again. But this time he can hug him and be filled with kisses as he buys him coffee, like they’re one of the cheesy couples he judges constantly in the canteen.</p><p>Dongju properly washed and dressed up, even adding a little sparkle to his daily makeup, since Geonhak had liked it yesterday. However, before heading out the door, he put on Geonhak’s hoodie again and smiled at the little dinosaur. Dongmyeong, impatient to close the door, had to ask again:</p><p>“Where are you going all dressed up like that?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope I helped making your day a little better!<br/>Comments are very much appreciated!</p><p>Now I want a dinosaur hoodie :(<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/neviumi">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>